fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
PvP
PvP is simply a generating result output button against other players. The dependencies of the outcome of a battle may be attributed to level, type of BFFs, number of times attacked of a particular person, type of pet, level of equipment and/or enchanted and various stats. The prizes earned from PvP are usually elements, scrolls and healing items in proportion to your level. You can access the battle screen by either going to the front page or by accessing the PvP icon at the top right corner. Once the battle screen is pulled up, a series of list of players within +/- 2 levels of your current level is listed and you may choose to either battle them or humiliate them. The distinctive difference between humiliation fights and battles is that battles cost 2AP while humiliation fights cost 3AP. In addition, humiliation fights yield higher fubar rates; however, if you lose you will receive a debuff status effect of -5% to your primary stat for 11 adventures . These are applied before the base status effect of buffs and may also potentially debuff you. Winning a battle will cost a particular amount of HP; however the prize yield is usually higher than the amount required to heal at The Nurse. If you lose, you will lose a greater amount of HP and the number of losses incurred will be recorded on the PvP leaderboards. The PvP leaderboards can be accessed at the battle screen. Dialogues Cheermonger Humiliation Success Dialogue :You dominated ! 'Now- ''Finish ___! :With a beaming smile you leap high into the air, a dozen Cheermongers appearing in a flash underfoot. Without a single wasted effort they form a giant human pyramid, which you land gracefully on. From your triumphant perch you taunt mercilessly, your fingers forming a degrading "L" across your forehead. LOSER! : Humiliation Failure Dialogue :: ' Fight Failure Dialogue :'You lost to !' :Beaten by ever-optimistic, you break into a face-saving cheer. :''Boy this duel sure was fast... kicked my ass! Dodgebrawler Fight Success Dialogue : Fight Failure Dialogue :You lost to ! :You attempt to beat the crap out of him with your trusty cache of baseball bats and badminton rackets, but you forget to stretch and pull a muscle! Coach O'Mulligan isn't going to let you hear the end of this one! Humiliation Success Dialogue :' ' Humiliation Failure Dialogue :You've been overpowered by ! :In a last ditch effort you summon a vile, rusted locker to your aid! You attempt to stuff inside but he evades, slamming the locker shut! And that's when you realize you forgot your locker combination... and your lunch is still inside!! Emomancer Fight Success Dialogue :You defeated ! :With your mind focused on that mailman who didn't thank you for holding the door open last week, you summon an angst-filled monster to destroy ! Take that, mailman! Err, ! Fight Failure Dialogue : You lost to ! : Weakened by her attacks, your mind wanders to thoughts of children playing in a peaceful meadow. You attempt to summon a demon as a last line of defense, but you instead summon an adorable litter of puppies! Retreat! Humiliation Success Dialogue : You dominated ! Now- Finish ___! :Agitated at the positive outcome of your duel, you decide to vent your frustrations by writing an angsty appraisal of in your Burn Book. :"What can I say about ? He smells like a wet Murder Badger, talks with an accent akin to Hannah Missourah's, and has a worse case of Dew Crotch than the Stone Giant. I dislike him greatly. (for some reason the message always refers to your opponent as him even if the opponent is female) Humiliation Failure Dialogue : You've been overpowered by ! : Indifferent to the outcome of your humiliation attempt, you decide to write about it in your Burn Book. As you click your favorite blood-filled skull pen, however, the raggedy tome does something ironically unexpected- it catches fire! No! Your feelings were in there! All two of them! : Humility! Slackninja Fight Success Dialogue :You defeated ! :The sunlight glints in your battle-hardened eyes... You can taste the victory, and it tastes like... I dunno, pizza, I guess. It tastes good, alright? :You reach for a smoke bomb, slamming it to the ground in front of . He doesn't know what's happening as you deliver the killing blow. Pizza. I mean... Victory. Fight Failure Dialogue :You lost to ! :Sensing defeat and feeling far too lazy for a rematch, you decide to throw a smoke bomb and make a hasty retreat. As the dust settles, however, can't help but laugh as he watches you, hunched over on the ground, suffering from a severely debilitating asthma attack. Humiliation Success Dialogue :You dominated ! Now- Finish ___! :You don't really feel like doing any more work for this whole "duel" thing, so you kindly ask to just chill for a while. Being only semiconscious at this point, they have no choice but to comply. :After a long pause for slacking, a rabid dog suddenly arrives out of nowhere, mauls , then disappears into the distance. Duuuude. Humiliation Failure Dialogue :You've been overpowered by ! :You don't really feel like doing any more work for this whole "duel" thing, so you kindly ask to just chill for a while. He kindly agrees. :However, after an intense slack session, he decides to simply walk away, bored. You are forlorn. Duuuude. :Humility! Mathemagician Fight Success Dialouge : You defeated ! : Time to finish this! You take the derivative of WHAM to the power of BLAM and THANK YOU MA'AM, with respect to the velocity of AWESOME. This of course equals BOOM! Fight Failure Dialouge : You lost to ! : In a last ditch effort, you take the derivative of WHAM raised to the power of BLAM and THANK YOU MA'AM, with respect to the velocity of AWESOME, but you forget to carry the 2! BOOM! All up in yo' face! Humiliation Success Dialouge : You dominated ! Now - Finish'' ___!' : With your opponent neutralized, you begin to focus your prize-winning thesis on advanced thermonuclear physics. can't help but weep openly as you deliver a massive killing blow while simultaneously finishing your paper's Works Cited page. Get math'd. Humiliation Failure Dialouge : You've been overpowered by ! : You find yourself unable to focus on the fight, preoccupied with finishing your thermonuclear physics paper. Just as you add the finishing touches, a bully appears on the scene. As watches in awkward shock, the bully stomps you into the ground, steals your thesis, and gives you a wedgie whose burning sensation you'll be feeling 'till next semester. : Humility! Loot Scrolls and elements earned are confirmed to be respective of the player's level. Scrolls and elements are apparently NOT LEVEL SPECIFIC, but tend to drop for a range, whose value has so far not yet been confirmed. Scrolls found are 'pure' scrolls, i.e. those that add only one stat. PvP FAQ :Q: Peavy what now? :A: PvP, or Player versus Player, lets you directly combat other students in Elanthia! :Q: How do I do it?! :A: There are several ways to engage another player in PvP! The new PvP Page, accessible at any time from your top bar, gives you a list of valid opponents! You can also challenge a player directly from their Profile Page, provided they are within 2 Levels of you in either direction! Finally, the new PvP Log, found on the Welcome Back page and the PvP Page, gives you the option of immediately Revenging an attack! :Q: Fight? Humiliate? Whassat?! :A: There are two different types of PvP bouts: Fights and Humiliations! A Fight costs 2 Adventures and grants XP, Fubars, and potentially an item if you win, but you’ll lose a little health too. You lose a lot more health if you lose! Humiliations, on the other hand, cost 3 Adventures, have bigger XP and Fubar rewards, higher chances for an Item, and the satisfaction of knowing that you really stuck it to ol’ What’s-his-name! Be warned, though. There are harsher penalties for a failed Humiliation. Dun. Dun. DUN! :Q: How do I improve my relative PWNAGE chances? :A: Several things are factored in to your crushing victories, humilating defeats, and humiliating victories, for that matter. The quality of your gear, your stats, your pet’s power, even your BFFs are all involved in determining whether you are the wedgie-er or the wedgie-ee. :Q: But how does this let me show off my greatness?! :A: Well, there are new PvP Leaderboards accessible on the PvP Page to let you compare your own murderous rampage against those of your fellow students! In addition, in PvP you get to see your opponent in all of their glory, and anyone attacking you gets to see you as well! Got a hot new outfit? Pet? Snazzy weapon? Anyone attacking you in PvP will see your epic gear and wallow in despair! Category:General Info Category:PvP